


days we have and days we count

by m_k_ch



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Narrative, before the finale, descriptive, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: they could just be in their own world, warm with their hold and kisses that aren't their first but might be their last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just binge watched no.6 for one whole night, and of course inspiration strikes. there are still tears tho
> 
> i always love doing narratives of ships as a way of explaining or showing why i love them, or what i think of them. 
> 
> i dont really know if i did this justice since i wrote this on a whim, but this is based off of the ending credits.

The winter breeze continues to blow carelessly against their faces, cracking sensitive skin and hair sticking on to it. 

They sit on the rusty swing despite how cold the metal was, silence enveloping them unlike the noises of the market and the buzz of a make-believe utopia.

The only sound that they hear is the creaking of the swing that Shion sits on, keeping a steady momentum while it rivals the whispering roars of the icy wind.

Nezumi only watches Shion as he swings with a smile on his face, and he wonders truly how the hell he could even feel happy at a time like this, where almost all odds are against them and they could even die at any moment.

Shion's gaze falls on Nezumi's, and the swing slows itself to a stop until they were only staring at each other, blinking and looking down with nothing else to say.

How out of character it may be of them, with Nezumi and his snide remarks while Shion retorts with something more dense and practical, but the voices of their quiet mouths seem to be much louder than it should. They are both confused, they are both afraid.

They have gotten used to the atmosphere of the noisy city that just tries to survive, against a wall that hides a perfect body they know true that it isn't a fantasy. 

They know of truths they shouldn't know, now pushed on plans too far in to back out. Now they are stuck with each other, at some point to be seen with true colors. They really are afraid. 

They are silent, and they don't know how to react of such, like they don't know what to do with each other while wondering about closeted feelings they never knew were there.

Nezumi looks away and Shion lands his gaze on him once again, like a desperate call for Nezumi to say something, even just one thing, but Shion can't find the words he's looking for, only staring at Nezumi helplessly without reaching his hands out to him.

Nezumi, however, doesn't budge, even when disturbed with the eyes piercing on his back, but he supposes it's not entirely too bad, even if a part of his mind screams that  _you're letting your guard down! He can kill you if he can, he can strangle you right then and there._

Yet Nezumi knows for a fact that Shion won't, and even Nezumi is confused at his own train of thought. He doesn't know what Shion does to him. He's afraid of him, all while trying to ignore the days of their doom, while he knows he's counting them, down to the day he might lose Shion for good.

One that may be a monster's fault, or maybe his own.

(Nezumi doesn't know the difference.)

Shion doesn't stop staring at Nezumi, eyes boring through the nape of his neck covered with a make shift scarf of a fabric, and Shion also doesn't know what Nezumi does to him. He does conclude, though, that he will never leave his side, no matter what happens, even if his childish, idealistic heart had everything to point Nezumi betrayal, he never will.

They stay like that for minutes until it turns into moments that feels like a whole hour, like statues frozen into place and they both think,

Maybe this isn't a bad way to die.

But they both know better than that, because then Shion stands and the squeak of the rusty swing made Nezumi lean towards the sound, only for Shion to cover his view with his own face, close in proximity.

His fingers touch the cold skin of Nezumi's cheeks, rough and damaged from years spent trying to live.

Nezumi touches him back, calloused hands stroking the soft features of Shion's, like staring into a complete opposite.

They should have scowled at their differences, but they only wondered about the complements.

Nezumi stands and leans against Shion fully, taking him in while all reason wiped from his mind.

Their lips are chapped and cold from the wind, but their chests are warm as their hands find their way to each other and they press closer, touching and feeling heartbeats. They are still but they move and shiver. Close, then far. A strong, rhythmic beat, and then fading sounds they both fear will completely disappear under the radiance of a moonlight no brighter than city lamps.

Their fingers are shaking as they intertwine, nervous like the teenage boys they are, or supposed to be, stripped away from their grasps to accept the fact of cruel reality.

The adolescents whose prayers were long gone and died from their lips, replaced with each other's names, confessions they didn't know how to say, and promises they're not sure to keep.

They pull away and stare into each other, faces red and lips apart, panting, forgetting everything about the existence of scientists or deals to survive, because they're in each other's arms and for a while, they could just be in their own world, warm with their hold and kisses that aren't their first but might be their last.

They seem to have sensed each other, not saying even one word, only listening to the night and their breaths, fearing that breaking the silence will take them back to a reality that stole the last bits of their childhoods, their happiness.

Nezumi leans to kiss Shion again, and Shion reciprocates, awkward yet gentle, and while he's nervous that he might be doing something wrong even if he had kissed Nezumi before, Nezumi doesn't mind. He doesn't care. He won't care until they snap back to reality, or maybe he just won't care at all. As long as he has Shion, no matter how dangerous it is. Oh he knows.

They really don't know what's going to happen to them. They don't know what more truths will come out and before they know it, everything starts collapsing.

But he doesn't stop kissing him, and Shion presses deeper against Nezumi, under the moonlight that was never their first, but might be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @atohiyo


End file.
